The present invention relates to a display driver, and particularly to a display driver which is coupled to a liquid crystal display panel.
A liquid crystal display driver outputs a gradation voltage in accordance with display data to a signal line (source line) which is arranged so as to intersect a scan line (gate line) of a liquid crystal display panel. As a technology which pre-charges the source line, there is a technology described in JP-A-2010-102146. According to this, separately from a source line driver which drives the source line from one end thereof in accordance with the display data, a pre-charge driver which pre-charges the source line from the other end thereof is employed. The pre-charge driver compares drive data of the source lines, and pre-charges the source line by selecting one pre-charge voltage out of selection candidate pre-charge voltages of equal to or greater than four types in accordance with the comparison result. This is intended to cope with an increase of a source line load accompanying a resolution or a large size of a display screen.